Just a toy
by Pannecake
Summary: She was just another toy to him, as he was to her, and both wished it were only a game. SasuSaku Angst
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a toy

Summary: She was just another toy to him, as he was to her, and both wished it were only a game. SasuSaku Angst

Warning: Some sexual references.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I do own the "Something I must protect" Sasuke Sasuke ninja card...

Rating: T.. or M... probably T...

* * *

Warm hands caressed soft places. Tears welled and spilled over jade barriers. Onyx locks intertwined with soft pink tresses. She called out his name half in fear and half in love. His mind knew nothing. Her porcelain skin was stained with tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He thrust forward, sending another surge of pain through her delicate body. She bit her cherry lips until they drew blood. She savoured in the taste of iron, it distracted her from the task at hand. It was best for her to face these things with an empty mind. Another hard thrust. Long nails dug deeply into his bare back, drawing more iron blood. He didn't wince, he always kept his eyes shut, and he never said a word.

The darkness of night shielded their awful game. He would play with her body and emotions for as long as he wanted and as hard as he wanted. She would never say a word, for there were none to say. He'd never looked her in the eye when the sun rose, and he would never speak to her unless necessary. It was as if.. during the day.. she was nothing more than a shadow. She feared when the nights would fall and she'd turn from a shadow into his play thing.

He was like a reckless child and she was his toy

He thrust into her again. More tears spilled down broken face.

She thought he would come back changed. The moment she saw him step through the gates and back into her life she thought things would be better. She didn't know why he had married her. Probably because no woman would marry a deserter. She was the only candidate. She would always love him, even when she was treated like a toy.

She gritted her teeth against the pain.

She had worked and studied hard to make him notice her. She was an honoured medical ninja. She was strong and could fight off nearly any genjutsu. She had worked to better herself so he would come home to some one he could be proud of. It seemed that his distant and empty black eyes only saw what lay on the exterior, a woman.

She held back the sobs forming in her throat. Each night it went like this. He would come in while she waited patiently for him. He would kiss her lustfully and some how she would end up in the same position. He would be th master and she would be the willing servant.

After they had first been married she had asked him excitedly about what his plans were. He stated he would restore his clan. She smiled sweetly at this, not knowing that she would be placed in total misery.

He let go of her arms and rolled off her, his breathing even. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. He did this each night. They would finish their nightly game and then he'd take a shower. It was like he couldn't't stand the idea of her around him. it was at this time when she chose to cry. He would never hear her desperate sobs over the running of the shower.

Tears overwhelmed her vision and came down in large drops, landing on the bed sheets. She would cry until the shower turned off. Then she would turn her back to the door and pretend to be sleeping. She did just that. She faced her back to him and looked out the window at the cloudy moonless night.

Each month he would ask her the same thing. If she was ready to bear the next heir to the Uchiha family, and each month she would say no. He would glare at her angrily and then rise from his place in bed and stalk off to unknown places. She sometimes wondered why he would stay with her. Why he bothered when she was failing miserably at fulfilling his wants.

He walked back into the room and took his place beside her in bed. He would turn his back to hers and face the wall. Each night the tears would spill silently down her face, and neither would utter a word. She felt filthy, married to a man that never loved her and never would. It had always been that way and it would never change.

Slowly her jade eyes would grow exhausted from the tears and she would fall into a fitful slumber. It this time he would silently turn over and look at her sleeping form. He would examine her soft pink hair and her delicate skin. He would listen to her sobbing breathing. She had fallen out of love with him long ago.

She would cry each time they made love, because she longed to be somewhere else. She only married him out of pity. He had no one to carry on his name, so she took one for the team and married him. He would never utter a word, because he feared she would only mock him. He never looked her in the eye, because he did not want to see the hatred she held for him. He would never speak to her during the day, and he would never cast a glance, because he knew she would be with the people she truly loved. He would only make love to her in the night, so she would have an easier time imagining it was some one else. He would give himself to her each night so that she could have the child she wanted. He wondered each night she she stood by his side, when he failed so miserably at giving her what she wanted. He would take a shower each night to wash the filthiness of having taken the virtue of a woman who didn't love him.

She was like a reckless child and he was like her toy.

* * *

A/N: so I was going for angst... and romance. A feeling of one sided love on both sides. I hope I hit it. I dunno why but I compelled to write this one shot. So yeah. I hope it didn't suck and that it made sense. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okaaay. Thank you all for your reviews... I decided to make it a two shot. Not sure ho well this one will do. Hehe. Anyway... I just waned to please those for you who asked. Enjoy.

* * *

Just a Toy Part II 

Tonight would be different. She could feel it deep inside; she wouldn't take it anymore. She was tired. Tired of his pained gazes and absent words. She sat unmoving on their bed, trying hard not to think. Still thoughts of her empty life continue to haunt her, not only while waking, but also in her dreams. A single tear slides down her cheek. She swiftly hides it away, much like her feelings. She feels weaker each time night draws near, knowing she isn't good enough for him... or anyone for that matter.

The paneled door slides open and he steps in, his cold black eyes surveying the pink haired beauty sitting like an angel upon his bed. He steps carefully along the hard wood floor, fearing one misstep would shatter his small illusion. The illusion that he was happily married to a woman that loved him in return. He finds himself before her. Jade eyes refuse to make contact, instead they seem fixed on the moon outside the bedroom window.

He takes a seat beside her. Feeling unworthy to be in the presence of such a woman. She was a powerful medic nin, the strongest woman he knew. Yet he didn't know. She was much like his illusion, what he thought he saw was never really there. He thought he saw a woman who loved him. He shattered that illusion long ago, when he left her sleeping on that bench.

His rough hands move up her soft arms. Still her eyes do not meet his. His left hand moves to her chin, gently turning her face to meet his. Her eyes are still downcast. He moves in to place a kiss upon her lips, hoping that one kiss will tell her that he needs her more than anything. Unlike each night before this one, she turns her head aside. He pulls back, uncertain. She stands, hiding the tears in her eyes. She walks to the dresser and pulls out her robe. She binds it tightly around herself, and leaves.

He sits upon their bed, wishing to undo the past.

She stands outside, looking at the distant moon. He does not see her. He only sees a woman. As her jade eyes scan the moon she thinks she hears her cold heart beating. It only beats for him, her reckless child of a husband. Beneath her china doll skin lies a broken and cracked soul. One that can never quite be healed. She thinks for a while on her life so far. It seems to be nothing compared to the world. She is, after all, just a tiny fragment of this large existence.

She married him. So she must, give him what he wants. She has nothing better to do with her life at this moment. He has needs. She will meet them.

She walks back into the room and looks upon her husband. His face seems distant and cold. Slowly and surely she takes off ehr clothes, her eyes never meeting his.

He looks upon his wife and sees only pain and sadness in her jade orbs. He approached her carefully. In a matter of seconds he is holding her closely. He strokes her hair soothingly, wishing to take away the pain in her tortured eyes. He leans in, his hot breath mixing with the cold air against her ear.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He pulls away, not looking her in the eye. "Forgive me."

His body swiftly pulls away from hers and without a second thought he steps to the door. He pauses for a moment and looks back at his wife. "I never meant to hurt you." He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

She takes a seat upon their cold and loveless bed. A single tear slides down her broken face. Two words leave her damaged lips: "Thank you."

Life, to them, was like a reckless child playing a game.

Only this game would not end until both were broken beyond recognition.

Just shells of the beautiful porcelain dolls...

they once were.

Just...toys.


End file.
